


Curing Homesickness

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Black Sheep Squadron
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  T.J.’s homesick.<br/>Disclaimer:  Look, I own a few books and a bunch of toy Corsairs (because of this series), but that’s <i>it</i>, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Homesickness

The radio played some tune that probably sounded good to the folks back home, but Gutterman was wishing he could hear something a little more familiar; like the Western songs he grew up with. Spotting his C.O.’s dog, Meatball, he knew Greg wouldn’t be too far behind. “Hey, Greg.” Gutterman pushed back his cowboy hat enough to see his C.O., but not enough to let the warm, brilliant sunlight into his eyes. 

“Jim.” Boyington sat down on the camp chair, Meatball flopping down at his feet. He nodded at T.J. across the way, a paper unfolded in front of him, his hands in his hair. “What’s up with Teej?” 

“Letter from home,” Gutterman said. “Seems some girl he liked posted her upcoming nuptials, and his ma sent him a clipping. Boy’s homesick.” 

“Ah.” Boyington leaned down, scratching Meatball behind the ear. The dog groaned appreciatively, shifting his weight to take advantage of the petting. “What about you?”

Gutterman huffed. “Jim, ain’t no better place to be than where I am right now.” He grinned, spotting the visiting nurses as they wandered into base. “Unless it’s with a beautiful woman.” 

Boyington shook his head. “Yeah, let’s get T.J. and see if we can lift his spirits some, huh?” Pushing out of his chair, he slapped Gutterman’s arm. 

Gutterman nudged Meatball with his foot as he stood up. Lolling his tongue, the dog scrambled up, running ahead of them with his tail wagging. “You mean see if they can lift his spirits some, doncha, Greg?” Gutterman asked, only to get an answering smirk from his C.O. Yup, some days it didn’t pay to join the Navy, other days, it did.


End file.
